Republic of Srnska Krajina
'Srnska Krajina ''officaly the '''Republic of Srnska Krajina or ''Republic of Krajina '''of is a micronational constitutional republic surrounded by Slovakia, The capital of Srnska is Šipkovo the former capital of the old Srnska Karijna. It also wields and language (Serenian) and a culture which has been flourishing over the two years of its existance. The Republic of Srnska Krajina was a brakeaway micronation ,which seceded from the Narentian Federation on the 20th september 2013. Its capital is in Šipkovo, and its first president is Mirko Srnkić. On the 3rd October however, Mirko Srnkič accepted the Narentian offer and the territory of the krajina became a new federal subject of Narentia. Five years later the nation declared independence and remains the only Iryllian nation History Republic of Srnska Krajina and Narentia The Republic of Srnska Krajina is a brakeaway micronation ,which seceded from the Narentian Federation on the 20th september 2013. Its capital is in Šipkovo, and its president is Mirko Srnkić. The republic has established relations with the Orthodox Kingdom of Narentia. However after they agreed to join Narentia, the Srnkians stopped all diplomatic activity with them. When The Republic of Srnska declared independence on the 1st October 2013, Mirko Srnkič recognized them immediately. On the 3rd October however, Mirko Srnkič accepted the Narentian offer and the territory of the krajina became a new federal subject of Narentia. On the 5th october, ivo Pajčik agreed and joined Srnska, thus ending separatism in Narentia. Republic of Srnska See also: Breakup of Narentia, Nivna Luka conflict The Sernians seceeded from Narentia in September 2013 for the first time, creating two states led by Mirko Srnkić and Ivo Pajčik After the SOS coup in Narentia, PANTERI, the Sernian nationalist party ,have coordinated their actions much better than the other groups.After hearing about the coup, they created their own unit the Garda PANTERI and met on the 24th to train. Jaroslav Itrov became the commander of the Garda PANTERI On the 25th they rebelled and took over the western part of the country. They fortified themselves at a forest between Kanjanka and Dubnjica. The Suvaks retreated to the northwest and besieged Staroselo which was the site of a few clashes between the Narentian remnats and the Suvaks. The sernians also gained Poruba and Lasvare. The Suvaks declared the Republic of Srnska on the liberated teritory and Rodoljub Vulović , the leader of the PANTERI party became their President. The Narentian remanants, led by General Tvrtković were trapped in Novomostje, and after the eastern part of the town fell, Tvrtković and the the Sernian president Rodoljub Vulović met together and on the 29th they agreed that Novomostje would become part of Republic of Srnska but with a local autonomy. On the 26th October Jaroslav Itrov was elected to become President. On 5th November 2014 he annexed Nivna Luka from Aikavian Federation. Jaroslav Itrov named Ratibor Ražnatović as his successor on the 12th November, but two days later Vladimir Vojislav performed a coup d etat and declared himself president. He initiated negotiations with the Srnska Narodna Veča The republic disbanded due the inactivity Kingdom of Srnska Srnska became divided between Skarajevo and Aikavia (with joined Ashukovo recently) However the Skarajevean part declared peacefull independence from Skarajevo Republic of Srnska Krajina On 8 March, four of days after the Krajinan constitution was written, Vojislav IIrac proclaimed the establishment of the Republic Government The Kingdom of Srnska is an constitutional monarchy where the King have limted power Power is held chiefly by the Prime Minister and other elected members of the National Assembly, while sovereignty is vested in the people. Srnska's legislative organ is the National Assembly, a bicameral parliament. The National Assembly consists of the Senate, elected by popular vote every four years or when dissolved, and a House of Councillors, whose members of the Srnskan aristocracy serve six-year terms. The National Assembly is dominated by the Conservative Party. The Prime Minister is the head of government and is appointed by the King after being designated by the Conservative Party from among its members. The Prime Minister is the head of the Cabinet, and he appoints and dismisses the Ministers of State. Although the Prime Minister is formally appointed by the King, the Constitution of the Kingdom of Srnska explicitly requires the King to appoint whoever is designated by the NA. Other members of the government are: #Prime Minister ## Ędar Tcokoviwth (6 January 2015-incumbent) Other members of the government are: #Minister of Internal Affairs (Jordy Sloos) #Minister of Defence (Ędar Tcokoviwth) #Minister of Foreign Relations (Vojislav IIrac) #Minister of Transport (Edis Prasovic) #Minister of Justice (Jaroslav Pavanic)